MYOB
by Amalia Lupin
Summary: Raven is Sirius' sworn enemy and oposit, and they are MArried????? CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

 Disclaimer: All of the characters that you recognize are not mine and are copyrighted Johanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Bros and Bloomsbury and are not intended to be plagiarized in any way. Euh, that's it.  
  
**A U T H O R ' S   N O T E:** This story is not Lily and James. It's a Sirius story but actually more concentrated on his life afterwards. (Their kid is 10 months old. So Voldemort didn't kill Harry's parents yet meaning that heir kid and Harry are the same age.) It's not what you're thinking.  
  
LOL!  
  
Ok I'm gonna start.  
  
  


**_~M.Y.O.B.~_**

****

**_by Amalia Lupin_**

****

**_~*~Chapter 1~*~_**  
  


"SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!" yelled an angry, mad, furious and outraged young 17 year-old girl. Her chocolate-brown hair flew behind her as she stomped her way through the crowd with a piercing, searching gaze. Apparently she was looking for the something, or rather person that had caused her rage. Surely anyone who even **dared** to look at her would of scampered away in fear of being her chosen victim.

Suddenly her eyes rested angrily on a black haired boy sitting in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
Sirius shivered. Even if he was close to the fire, he felt as if someone was watching him. He tried to shrug the uncomfortable feeling away but it just stuck to him like dead rubber duck guts to a flag pole.  
  
Sirius felt hot breath on the back of his neck but before he could turn around to see what exactly was breathing there he yelped in pain.

"AAHH, Fuck! Stop it! Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit!!! That hurts!!!!!" he yelled bending his neck backwards while the Raven was grabbing his neck.

"Feeling a little… cozy… are we?" she asked through gritted teeth. Sirius whined.

"Come on Rave! It was only a small ittsy prank!"

"But you completely changed my aspirin for some other… well I don't know what it is but it's making me hot all over and it doesn't quite help my headache does it!"  
  
Sirius let out a distinct laugh but he stopped when Raven dug her nails deeper in his neck.

"Are you sure that it's not my simple, beautiful, god-like presence that's making you feel hot, hun?"  
  
Raven's eyes turned almost as red as her heated face as she was about to smack him but Sirius stopped her.  
  
"Woah! Wait a sec Rave, Drink this it'll cool you down." He said, smiling faintly.

  
Raven looked at the vile suspiciously and took it uncertainly. She looked around for someone to ask, to know if it was tricked. The only person, Remus nodded no. Raven smiled at him sweetly. Remus blushed. He was cute in her opinion with his sandy hair and honey coloured eyes and on top of that he had a small crush on her. But for some nagging reason, which she couldn't quite point out, she couldn't go out with him.  
  
But Raven was way too hot for her own good so she passed by his advice and looked at the vile again, determined. If it was another one of Sirius' pranks he sure as hell would not live through it! She held it firmly and drank it all up in one gulp. She became cooler in an instant but her headache was still present. The she suddenly started yelling at Sirius for having pranked her in the beginning.  
  
"You little son of, of **SOMETHING THAT'S STILL TOO GOD DAMN GOOD FOR YOU! **I, I hate you. I don't **EVER** and I repeat **E V E R** want to have you near me again, Black. You are a low person and by the way, the way you comb your hair, it looks like that hair on an **ELEPHANT'S TESTICALS!!!!**" And with that she threw him the vile and walked furiously towards her dorm.  
  
_Ooh what's happening_, she thought. Raven stopped walking and stumbled a bit. She clutched her head in pain. Her vision started to get blurry and her head was spinning faster and faster. The young girl fell down clutching her heart. _Is this what suffering feels like_ she thought? She kneeled down to get better balance.

"Raven…" said Sirius who was watching her go away. His voice was filled with concern.

Raven bent down almost completely on the floor and clutched her head even more. _Why is this happening, I am not that sick!_  
  


Suddenly she fell completely to the ground, unconscious. The few people left in the common room looked towards her, wondering what had happened.

"RAVEN!" yelled both Remus and Sirius running to join her.  
  
Sirius just stared at her as Remus checked her pulse and breathing. Then, faster than an eye can blink, Raven appeared to be fading away but as soon as she started she stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and stared at both boys hovering over her. Her eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
"Sirius…" she said as she sat up calmly. Her voice was different and her eyes had this sparkle that they hadn't held before. She looked around the room and then gazed at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Siwi, why did you bring me here?" she asked, confused at her surroundings.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened and he backed away fast, staring at her as if she'd gone completely crazy. Not quite believing that she had just called him… _Siwi?_  
  
"Don't tell me it's one of your stupid tricks again; I am completely tired of those bloody pranks! When are you ever going to grow up?" She said wagging at his nose with her finger.  
  
Sirius just looked at her weirdly, backing away a tiny bit more. Remus just **stared**.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that Mr. Black. How could I have thought that after marrying you, you would maybe change a bit? Hah! As if, maybe I should've listened to Lily and James!" Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again then he opened it, and it just stayed open.  
  
"You… are… Raven… aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am you dimwit, what's with the bloody questions!"  
  
"The… the one who just threw a vile at me yelling that she would hate me forever and ever and that she didn't ever want me near her again."  
  
Raven looked at him funny.  
  
"That was in 7th year Sirius… get over it. What are you, 17 or 21?"  
  
"17." He replied without hesitating.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Then If I'm here… in your… time. Your Raven…"

Sirius mumbled something incoherently which Remus' eyes lit up to.

"What?" The Older Raven asked him

  
"Nothing… So… we can switch back. I mean… I don't think that Raven… well, **OUR** Raven will mind being away from me for while right?" asked Sirius.  
  
The older Raven stared at Sirius and blushed.

"That means that, you are not well… uh… going out with her…? In that case, you misunderstood Sirius. We are married"  
  
  


I hope that you liked this… I fixed it and added some stuff and another chapter will come shortly… I seem to be recovering from my block!

**~Amalia Lupin**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up in a room, a bed that she did not recognize at all. She Had trouble keeping her eyes opened so she closed them for w hie, just to rest them.

Then she turned around and opened them again just to see that she was laying beside someone else, a male someone else.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" she started yelling taking her pillow and hitting the poor unfortunate man with it.

She continued to hit and scream, her screams covering the small "Ouch" and "Stop it"  yelps that he was emitting.

Raven finally gave him a big push making him fall out of the bed and onto the floor which was pretty hard if you had listened to that very unfortunate man.

"What a way to wake me up…" he said groggily holding his head and lifting it so that he could peak over the bed. _She must be starting PMS…_ he thought.

Raven stared at him staring at her. She was standing on the bed ready to strike at any moment.

"I"

"AAAHHH!" she yelled again and the bruised soul received yet another hit of a pillow.

Again he got up and tried to calm her as best as he could without moving or saying anything, which is pretty hard indeed.

Suddenly Raven felt a breeze of cold air. She looked down at herself and blushed extremely hard.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" she yelled as she hit the man again with her pillow.

"But Rave-"

"OUT!!!!!!" she yelled again at his protests. _Rave_ she thought. But Only Sirius Black calls me that way…

"Jesus… it's not as if I have never seen you naked before!" he yelled back.

Raven's mouth opened wide and her eyes got big and round.

"OUT!!!!!!" she yelled again grabbing some covers and hiding her privacy.

She climbed off the bed rapidly and pushed him out of the room trying to avoid looking at his uhmm… you know what.

"Hey!" he tried saying through the closed door.

"I don't even have any clothes on!"

"SO!" she yelled back.

"Well if you didn't remember, EVERY FRICKEN WINDOW IS AS BIG AS WALL!!!!!" he yelled pounding on the door agitatedly.

Raven had by now recognized Sirius's voice but what she didn't know was that he was a wee bit… older.

She looked around the room trying to concentrate and ignore the loud banging's coming from the other side of the door. Finally she decided to just take any drawer and she threw it outside the room.

"HEY!"

_And now to find clothes, quickly,_ she thought. She looked in a few other drawers and fetched out a pink tank top and a pair of navy blue jeans with gold trimming. She then pulled on some Dark blue robes.

_Where the fuck did I put my wand?_

Raven decided to just get out of the room and wait and see what would happened because really, she absolutely no idea of where she was at and why Sirius was acting the way he was.

Raven looked at her surroundings, it felt like the house of a very fortunate person.

She walked around a bit to finally find the kitchen in which Sirius was standing making breakfast. It smelled Bacon and eggs.

Raven licked her lips. She never had the chance except in Hogwarts to have a real breakfast but even then, she would never allow herself to eat much.

Raven was used to being poor and having crumbly toast with no condiments in the morning.

She looked at Sirius suspiciously and sat down at the table.

Sirius put down a plate of food in front of her and sat across her. Staring at her as if she wasn't normal, as if she wasn't the same person.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Raven asked him out of the blue.

Sirius just looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean what am I doing this? You are the one who has just woken me up with a hit in the face instead of a kiss on the cheek!" he said all in one breath.

"Also, you really look different. And apart from acting different your voice is different also. I mean, you haven't worn that shirt ever since 7th year!"

"But I AM in 7th year! Where are we? When are we?!!!"

Raven just started to panic and whenever she started to panick she cried and that's just what she felt like doing at the moment.

Crying.

And that is exactly what she did.

She held her head with her hands as silent sobs were heard.

Why is he doing this to me? He can't just leave me alone. I am tired of his constant nagging and pranking. I don't think that I am up to this anymore…

Raven opened her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. She turned her head to gaze at Sirius.

"You say that you are in 7th year…" he asked her softly, a tone that she had never heard coming out of his mouth before.

Raven nodded.

"And do we… I mean Sirius and you still hate each other…" he asked her again but with more sorrow in his voice.

Raven's expression hardened a bit but then relazed.

"We are not exactly friends." She said.

"Well, how come I uhmm, woke up with you this morning…" she asked him.

Sirius blushed. Raven gasped. _He can blush?????_ She had actually never seen him show his emotions so easily.

"We are kind of… well… I …argh… me… you…"

"WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sirius flinched as the piercing scream was heard.

"Wait a sec," he said getting up and walking towards where the sound came from.

Raven got up and followed him. Sirius entered a small room decorated in baby blue with pink lines in the middle. Raven entered the room after him and looked at the back of the room. There were two small cribs with 2 10 MONTH OLD BABIES!

Their Screeches were getting louder and Raven walked over the second baby, which Sirius was not holding. It was a little boy.

As soon as the small boy got picked up by Raven his cries silenced and he cuddled up sucking his thumb.

Sirius looked at her in awe.

"You still amazes me…" he said silently.

Raven looked up at Sirius.

"Whose babies are those?" she asked.

Sirius gulped.

"Ours?"

**~*~*~*;*;*~*~*~*~*~*;*;*~*~*;;*;*~*~***~**;**

SOOOO how was this chapter was it ok, better than the last one, I think that its longer and it would of never come out IF **SARAH**

**EVERYONE CLAP FOR SARAH!!!!!**

Wouldn't of asked me. Sarah by the way is **The Infallible teller!!!!!!!!!!!!**

PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T HAVE A LOT BUT ITS MY **LIFE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

BY THE WAY say thank you to Holly (Sierra Sitruc) because I kinda realized that RAVEN had NO LAST NAME!!!!! And she helped me finding one so her name is Raven Matthews!!!!!

__

__

_~*~Meanwhile back at the original Raven's time~*~_

"WE ARE **WHAT**?????" Sirius yelled at her more out of surprise than anything. Raven looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't get it, I am going to marry myself with… with… **HER**?????" he yelled again, walking around in circles.

Raven got up and walked away without saying a word. _God I wish I were back home. Please take me back home. I... I don't want to stay here,_ she thought. She continued walking and did not notice that there was someone following her.

_Is this the way to Dumbledore's office?_ She thought again. She really needed to clear her thoughts up. No one else was in the hallways and no sound was heard apart from her footsteps. Raven hummed lightly to herself when suddenly, more footsteps were heard.

Continuing to hum, as to not show her uneasiness, Raven walked a tad faster and when she heard the footsteps behind her accelerate, she went even faster, almost running. The footsteps quickened its pace and had almost reached her.

"Raven!"

Raven, who had been running, stopped dead in her tracks making the other person crash into her bringing them both down.

"Ouch!"

Raven looked at the person on the floor in back of her.

She frowned as she saw the sandy haired boy on the floor. Remus looked at her and grinned.

Raven remembered the time she used like that boy. _Boy… That's what he is right now… that's what they both are._

"What are you grinning for Wolfie?" she asked him.

Remus' grin disappeared and his skin became so white so fast that you could've sworn that he was dead.

"Don't say that out loud…" he hissed.

"Whatever, where is Dumbledore's Office?"

**_~*~ Dumbledore's Office ~*~_**

Raven entered the professor's office with Remus behind her._ This place hasn't changed one bit as I can see,_ she thought.

"Ah, Miss Matthews, Or rather, Mrs. Black… How did this exactly happen?"

"Do you always know **everything**?????" Raven blurted out loud.

She gasped and blushed as she realized what she said. She looked at Dumbledore.

His eyes were holding his usual twinkle, just that it was a bit more clearer than usual.

"And why do you always look at people like that???" Raven's face became even redder and her mouth hung open.

"Why Mrs. Black, thinking out loud are we?" Dumbledore said looking at her over his half moon glasses.

Out loud? Is he trying to tell me something… 

"Hehe"

_That little_ "REMUS!"

"I swear, it was not my idea, it was uh… peter's! I have to go now…"

"Uhum…"

Raven blushed again.

"I believe that you have come to see me for some reason, no?" Dumbledore asked walking around his desk to go sit in his chair.

Just as Raven was going to sit down the door opened and in came Sirius Black.

"I see that everyone concerned is here… We may begin, please sit down."

The two sat down.

_God I wish that they find something to fix all of this…_

"Mr. Black, Mrs. Black, I believe that we are facing quite a problem here… We have not figured out a solution, and yes, the teachers already have been informed."

Dumbledore paused for a moment re-adjusting his glasses.

"Mrs. Black will have to stay in the Gryffindor common room as there are no more spare chambers left and will be assisting the Gryffindors in their classes. I am putting you in charge, Mr. Black, to look after her and stay with her at all times, that is, until we find a solution to our little problem."

Dumbledore looked at the two young people in front of him letting the information sink in.

Knowing them… 

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"**WHAT?????**"

**~*~*~*;*;*~*~*~*~*~*;*;*~*~*;;*;*~*~***~**;**

****

So how was this chapter, come on guys I would really like for the reviews to notch up to 20!!! PRETTY PLEASE, I mean, it would really help me get this story on!!!!!! And by the way, I had so much trouble god, this chapter sucked… Anywayz hope you had fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here is a note for all the people who reviewed by now!!!!!! REVEIWERS YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kewlies:** Thanks so much for your advice, it's just what I did!

**Bellisario:** It could've been confusing but I fixed it Thx for the review!

**The Mauraudettes:** LOUNA!!! Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Rosexgarden:** you think my story is great WAHHOO!!!

**The Infallible Teller:** merry xmas to u2 though I am a bit late lol happy new year!!!!!!

**SARAH!!!!!!:** of course I am continueing this but because you asked and the reviewers of course, may not have a lot but atleast it satisfies me for the ones who did take the time to post!

**Rosezgarden:** hey IT'S THE SECOND REVIEW WOW!!!!! I am doing as fast as I can thx for the compliments AND the reviews!!!!!!

**The Infallible Teller:** me a genious, do you feel well poopsie!!! LOL by the way, you never do make any sense, naw just j/k!!! THANKS!!!!!!!

**Sapphireskies:** WOAUH I LUV YOU GUYS!!!!!!!

**LexiBlack:** you know what, they wil stop hating each other eventually, its not easy for the older Sirius and stuff to handle this you know and the older Raven feels like she was seventeen again and she doesn't like it, the attitude of the younger Sirius still hurts her inside and stuff! Anywayzzz lol.

**LOUNA!:** REVIEW LOUNA you are soo nice lol I am posting this chapter now as you can read lol. See ya at school Lunes! PHANIE  nanananananaaaaaaa!!! Lol ( I am soo wicked lol)


End file.
